


Aliya

by dahl_nemesis



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/F, raistafina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había luchado sin éxito para olvidarla. Y ella, que siempre había sido una constante en su vida, volvió a ponerla a prueba una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jycel/gifts).



> Esta es la primera vez que escribo RPF y es un regalo para jycel :) El fic se puede leer como si fuera un original, con el extra de que podéis buscar por la net a las protagonistas para ponerles un físico específico.
> 
> Como es RPF aclaro que aunque esté basado en personas reales, la historia es completamente ficticia y la forma de ser de los personajes está basada en... bueno, en mi caso en lo que me dijo Jycel LOL, porque no estoy muy metida en este "fandom" :)

 

 

En Cape Cod el clima siempre permanece templado.

A nadie se le ocurriría darse un baño a finales de Octubre. Las corrientes heladas de Canadá mantienen el agua a muy bajas temperaturas durante todo el invierno, pero puedes pasear por la playa o acercarte al espigón del muelle y el frio sólo te envuelve como una suave brisa que te eriza la piel, provocándote escalofríos. 

Para Aly, las dos semanas de vacaciones que había pasado en Cape Cod con Mckayla, su mejor amiga desde la adolescencia, habían supuesto un agradable descanso de todo el ajetreo del verano. Su viaje a Tokio para asesorar al equipo de Gimnasia durante las olimpiadas había resultado particularmente extenuante.

Quizás no debió aceptar la propuesta, pero era un gran honor, tanto a nivel personal como profesional, haber sido elegida para un puesto de tamaña categoría con tan solo 25 años. Era posible que los contactos políticos de su familia hubieran influido para que la Ciudad de Boston la propusiera como candidata por Massachusetts para la elección del puesto por parte del Comité Olímpico Estadounidense. O tal vez la propuesta se debía sólo a sus logros como gimnasta; era campeona olímpica y tenía varias medallas de importantes campeonatos nacionales e internacionales.

Había pasado a la historia como una de las grandes de la gimnasia norteamericana y aún era demasiado reciente como para que América lo hubiera olvidado. Con 25 años era una mujer joven, pero también una gimnasta famosa y consagrada, a pesar de haberse retirado ya de las competiciones deportivas.

El puesto de las olimpiadas también la había vinculado a participar en el Kellogg's tour, acompañando al equipo olímpico y al equipo nacional durante los casi dos meses de exhibiciones en su recorrido por los Estados Unidos.

Definitivamente,  las vacaciones en Cape Cod la habían traído de vuelta a la vida y la habían ayudado a relajarse, pero también la habían enfrentado a algo que llevaba mucho tiempo evitando.

Cuando aparcó su híbrido frente al porche de la casa de Mckayla, saludó a Jake, el prometido de su amiga, que estaba tratando de arreglar la valla blanca que separaba el pequeño jardín, adornado de conchas y flores, del camino que llevaba hasta la playa, y vio a McKayla sonriéndole apostada en una de las ventanas.

\- ¡Aly! - gritó ella, saludándola con la mano.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en bajar y llegar a su lado. Aly soltó la bolsa que intentaba sacar del maletero y se fundió con ella en un abrazo. Sonrió apretándola con fuerza, la había echado demasiado de menos durante el verano.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayas ido a las olimpiadas sin mí! - le riñó Mckayla divertida sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que vayas a sentar la cabeza tan pronto! - le respondió Aly separándose de ella y tomando su mano para mirar el anillo que Jake le había dado al proponerle matrimonio.

Mckayla dibujó una gran sonrisa y miró a Jake de reojo. Él las observaba desde el otro lado del jardín sin atreverse a acercarse para no estropear el reencuentro entre las dos amigas.

Aly apenas había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Jake, porque su trabajo como enlace adjunto entre las asociaciones deportivas nacionales de las universidades de Massachusetts, le robaba gran parte de su vida social y familiar. El viaje a Tokio y el Kellogg's tour directamente la habían mantenido apartada de su vida personal durante los últimos meses.

Los días que pasó en Cape Cod, por fin le dieron la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor al novio de su amiga. Era alegre, alto, atlético, un manitas adicto al bricolaje y un excelente cocinero. Aly casi sintió envidia de Mckayla. Su única pega era que Jake era un hombre y, aunque Aly había luchado contra ello, en algún punto del camino había llegado a aceptar que le gustaban las mujeres. Y probablemente no habría sido capaz de aceptarse a sí misma si no fuera por Mckayla.

Siempre le pasaba igual, desde que eran adolescentes y compaginaban las duras sesiones de entrenamientos con los batidos de helado que se bebían en secreto, pese a las prohibiciones de sus entrenadores,  y las noches de sábado mirando películas de animación, riéndose y pensando que tendrían dieciocho para siempre.

Cada vez que tenía un problema o cuando se marcaba un objetivo y se frustraba porque no lo conseguía a la primera, podía contar con McKayla, que siempre la consolaba y le ofrecía buenos consejos.

A veces, cuando se enfadaba con Mihai, su entrenador durante años, por cualquier estúpida razón; llamaba a Mckayla y hablaban por teléfono durante horas. Se quejaban de sus padres, o de sus profesores, o del instituto, de los entrenamientos, del clima ¿Qué más daba? McKayla era su salvavidas personal y eso no había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo.

Fue ella la que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Aliya.

Aliya...

A Aly le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar de ella. Sólo McKayla conocía sus sentimientos. Bueno, quizás ella y varios miles de internautas que habían sabido leer en las retransmisiones deportivas el interés y la atención que se profesaban la una por la otra y lo habían comentado a lo largo de toda la red durante meses, después de las olimpiadas de Londres, y durante otra buena temporada tras las de Rio de Janeiro, cuatro años después.

Al principio, sobre todo después de Londres, Aly temió que las historias que circulaban por internet se hicieran eco en la prensa estadounidense, pero la única vez que le preguntaron sobre el tema fue en un acto informal y a pesar de lo desastrosamente mal que reaccionó ante la pregunta, tartamudeando de puro nerviosismo, haciendo como que no tenía ni idea de nada, la cosa no tuvo mayor repercusión.

Sus amigos y las compañeras de equipo le hacían algunas bromas, pero nadie creía que hubiera un poso de realidad detrás de aquellas historias. Solo McKayla averiguó la verdad, porque era la única que se preocupaba por ella de verdad, más allá de sus logros como deportista, del dinero de su familia y de su éxito mediático. McKayla siempre vio a la chica frágil y vulnerable que había detrás de su físico curtido y su aparente seguridad.

La primera vez que vio a Aliya fue en el campeonato del mundo de Rotterdam en 2010. Hacía ya una década de aquello, pero lo recordaba como si sólo hubieran pasado días.

Fueron unas jornadas duras e intensas, pero cuando acabó la competición; Aliya se había ganado el privilegio de ser llamada la nueva promesa de la gimnasia rusa. Ganó el oro por equipos y el all-around, que son las dos categorías principales, también se llevó plata en tres de las cuatro finales individuales. Su forma de hacer gimnasia era espectacular y de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para mezclar la perfección técnica con la belleza para crear ejercicios que resultaban irreales.

Y Aly se atrevió a pensar que se había enamorado de su gimnasia. Aún no estaba preparada para admitir que se había quedado prendada de la profundidad de su mirada, porque aún no sabía que esa admiración que le despertaban las chicas tenía más connotaciones de las esperadas.

Vio cientos de veces los videos de la competición. Le dijo a todo el mundo que quería aprender de sus errores para mejorar en el futuro y que quería estudiar los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de sus posibles rivales de cara a las olimpiadas. Porque Aly estaba decidida a llegar a las olimpiadas. Y sí, hacía eso, pero también veía una y otra vez los ejercicios de Aliya y comenzó a buscar videos de otros eventos deportivos donde, casualmente, también participaba ella.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a sospechar lo que estaba pasando y a preocuparse por ello, porque tener interés por otra chica no era algo que pudiera sucederle a ella. No entraba dentro de los planes que tenía marcados. Estuvo a punto de entrar en crisis, pero entonces Aliya salió del panorama deportivo por una lesión tan fuerte que probablemente la retiraría de su carrera como gimnasta internacional y el tiempo la ayudó a olvidarse de ella.

Hasta las olimpiadas.

Supo, desde varios meses atrás, que Aliya acompañaría al equipo ruso, y le sorprendió, porque había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla competir después de aquella lesión. También se sintió aliviada porque,  saber que iba a reencontrarse con aquella chica que tanto le había impactado y que le había provocado tantos dolores de cabeza, ya no le hacía perder el sueño. Se sintió orgullosa de haber superado aquello y cuando llegó a la villa olímpica lo hizo pensando solo en el deporte, con la ilusión de ganar medallas y convertirse en una heroína nacional.

Su esfuerzo y la perseverancia con la que había trabajado durante años vieron sus frutos y ayudó a su equipo a ganar el oro por equipos. También consiguió otras medallas que la hicieron crecer como deportista. Pero aquellas olimpiadas no fueron sólo deporte, también creció a nivel personal. Allí fue donde ella y Mckayla se hicieron amigas y donde descubrió que con Aliya tenía todas las de perder.

Le resultó imposible apartar los ojos de ella desde el primer momento en el que se cruzaron.  Aliya era como un imán; se sentía tan poderosamente atraída por ella que sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse cada vez que pasaba por su lado. La competición fue una carrera donde sus únicos objetivos eran ganar medallas y acercarse todo lo posible a ella. Todo lo demás era como un ruido sordo al que no le prestas atención.

En una ocasión le dijo a Mckayla que iba a por un refresco y se recorrió tres plantas del hotel para ir hasta la máquina que había donde estaba instalado el equipo ruso. Sin sed y sin una necesidad real de ir allí más que para tener la posibilidad de cruzarse con ella.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué le pasaba, por qué tenía ese interés tan fuerte por estar cerca de ella, por verla y por captar su atención. ¡Aliya ni siquiera hablaba inglés!

\- ¿Qué te pasa con la chica esa de Rusia? - le había preguntado Mckayla una y otra vez.

\- ¡Es la mejor gimnasta que he visto nunca! - le respondía Aly sin necesidad de que le especificara de cuál de las gimnastas rusas le estaba hablando.

\- ¿Mejor que Nadia?

\- Nadia es rumana.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - le preguntaba Mckayla torciendo la boca.

\- No es la misma forma de hacer gimnasia.

La verdad es que podría haberle respondido que Aliya era única. Podría haberle explicado lo qué sentía viéndola ejecutar sus ejercicios y también podría haberle dicho lo que despertaba en ella cada vez que la miraba, aunque estuviera en la otra punta del estadio y apenas pudiera distinguir sus facciones. Podría haberle contado cuánto la conocía a pesar de ser dos auténticas extrañas; hasta el punto de saber distinguir cuando estaba contenta, incluso si no sonreía, porque le temblaban las comisuras de la boca y le brillaba la mirada.

Durante los juegos, observó con atención todos sus ejercicios y se acercó a ella para felicitarla cada vez que tuvo la ocasión. Con todos los nervios y el miedo que no tenía cuando salía a hacer un ejercicio, se acercaba a Aliya buscando una leve sonrisa e interceptar su mirada, y ella siempre le sonreía de vuelta. No sabía si eso significaba algo, pero hacía que se sintiera bien.

Acababa de cumplir dieciocho en aquel entonces, ahora con veinticinco apenas podía reprimir una sonrisa pensando en lo confusos que habían sido aquellos sentimientos y lo tonta que había sido luchando contra ellos.

Había llamado a Mckayla la noche anterior para decirle que iba hacia New Haven y ahora estaba a mitad de camino, dudando sobre si parar a tomarse un café en alguna estación de servicio o continuar y hacer el viaje del tirón.

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en hacer ese viaje. Y probablemente, la razón por la que había cogido vacaciones y se había largado a Cape Cod era sólo para reunir fuerzas para dar ese paso y, por supuesto, para pedirle consejo a Mckayla. Ese viaje a New Haven era todo lo que necesitaba para cambiar su vida. Y aún no sabía en qué sentido, porque ir hasta allí, o bien le abriría las puertas para algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, o, en el peor de los casos, le ayudaría para poder dejarlo atrás.

Sólo coincidió con Aliya en un par de competiciones después de Londres y en ambas ocasiones hizo lo imposible por acercarse a ella. Y ella no se lo puso difícil. Un año y medio después se vieron en el campeonato del mundo y Aliya le respondió con sonrisas a sus intentos de entablar una conversación en inglés utilizando algunas palabras de ruso que había aprendido con un curso que había comprado por ebay. Ella la sorprendió con un inglés torpe que hablaba con timidez, pero que para Aly significó el mundo.

En su cabeza, siempre dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que Aliya también sentía algo por ella, pensaba que quizás había empezado a estudiar inglés por las mismas razones por las que Aly se había interesado por el ruso.

Comenzó sus estudios en Harvard y siguió entrenando en el gimnasio de Mihai, con la mirada puesta en las olimpiadas de Río. Aliya le había dicho que planeaba ir y Aly pensaba acompañarla, aunque tardara el doble en sacarse la carrera y tuviera que posponer muchas cosas de su vida unos cuantos años más. Tenía una cita con Aliya en Rio y, además, estaba decidida a subirse al podio del all-around con ella, le costara lo que le costara.

Y lo hizo.

Oro y plata. Las dos mirando a la cámara para la posteridad. Aly con su inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Aliya con su sonrisa tímida. Con el brazo de una reposando en la cadera de la otra, con las medallas levantadas en un brindis para la cámara.

El inglés de Aliya era bastante fluido para aquel entonces y pasaron todo el tiempo libre que tuvieron durante los Juegos hablando y contándose anécdotas de competiciones pasadas, con la misma familiaridad de dos personas que se conocen de toda la vida. Y la verdad es que Aly sentía que la conocía.

Cuando acabó la competición y regresó a los Estados Unidos la sensación de pérdida era demasiado fuerte. Aliya siempre había estado ahí, pero había sido algo demasiado platónico y demasiado lejano. Esta vez habían hablado hasta quedarse roncas, se habían reído hasta acabar en lágrimas y había creado un vínculo con ella demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera volver a su vida con aparente normalidad, como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Mckayla no había ido a Rio, pero la había mantenido informada de sus idas y venidas con Aliya, como si esta fuera una nueva amiga. Y Mckayla ya debía estar con la mosca detrás de la oreja, porque la primera vez que Aly fue a visitarla después de las olimpiadas y acabó llorando con la excusa de que se habían acabado los Juegos y también su carrera como gimnasta, le pidió que se dejara de tonterías y admitiera de una maldita vez que llevaba años enamorada de Aliya.

Aquella tarde, en la casa de Mckayla lloró como no había llorado en su vida y, por primera vez admitió delante de alguien lo que sentía de verdad.

Durante un tiempo se intercambió e-mails con Aliya. Hablaban sobre sus vidas, sus estudios, el trabajo. Vivía ilusionada por recibir uno de esos e-mails, pero llegó un momento en el que comprendió que era todo lo que obtendría de ella. Así que, luchando contra todo lo que sentía, tomó la única decisión que podría mantenerla cuerda y poco a poco comenzó a espaciar los e-mails, hasta que dejaron de escribirse.

Para Aly fue duro romper el contacto, pero llegó un punto en el que ella era solo palabras a través de la red. Alguien que estaba a miles de kilómetros y a quien, probablemente, nunca volvería a ver. Y sin embargo, siempre andaba mirando en la red noticias sobre ella, revisando youtube para ver si habían colgado alguna entrevista de algún programa ruso, cualquier cosa para verla de nuevo.

A veces se imaginaba lo que habría podido pasar si ella fuera americana. Y cuando se acostaba con alguien, siempre acababa pensando que era ella con quien estaba en la cama. Desde Río, hacía ya cuatro años, había luchado sin éxito para olvidarla. Y ella, que siempre había sido una constante en su vida, volvió a ponerla a prueba una vez más.

Fue en Abril, justo cuando acababa de aceptar el puesto para ir como asesora a las olimpiadas de Tokio y su vida iba a dejar de existir durante meses, cuando recibió un e-mail desde la dirección de Aliya.

Cuando lo vio en su bandeja de entrada le sorprendió enormemente, porque hacía casi dos años que habían dejado de escribirse, y le sorprendió aún más porque dentro del mensaje solo había un link que llevaba a un artículo de un periódico ruso, que enmarcaba una foto de Aliya en sus primeras olimpiadas.  Aly no entendía el lenguaje cirílico y tuvo que recurrir a un traductor para entender, a duras penas, lo que ponía en el artículo.

Este era largo y detallaba la carrera profesional de Aliya, así como eventos de su vida después de las olimpiadas de Rio. La traducción apenas le resultaba comprensible, pero eran cosas que ella ya sabía, así que no tuvo demasiado problema. Era un artículo bastante monótono, hasta que llegó a un párrafo que le dio un vuelco al corazón. Aliya viajaba a los Estados Unidos para convertirse en la entrenadora de una posible nueva promesa para la gimnasia estadounidense.

Se le puso el vello de punta y le costaba respirar. 

Lo sabía desde hacía más de un mes. Conocía a aquella gimnasta porque  se había entrevistado con ella a primeros de año para ofrecerle una de las becas de la NCAA para entrenar en Boston. La entrenarían en las instalaciones del Brestyan's, de donde habían salido gimnastas como Alicia Sacramone y ella misma, e intentarían llevarla a las olimpiadas de 2024. Al final esa misma gimnasta aceptó una beca en Connecticut por la que entrenaría en el Payne Whitney, el mejor gimnasio de New Haven y posteriormente podría realizar sus estudios en Yale dentro de la misma beca deportiva. Además, habían contratado a un entrenador de categoría internacional para prepararla de cara a las futuras olimpiadas, pero aún no habían anunciado quien sería.

Salió en los periódicos deportivos de Connecticut y Massachusetts sólo varios días después de que Aly recibiera el e-mail de Aliya. Ella era el nuevo fichaje docente de la Universidad de Yale para su programa deportivo.

La sensación fue como de vértigo. En una milésima de segundo había pasado de tenerla a medio mundo de distancia a poder visitarla solo con tres horas de camino.

Y su mensaje ¿Por qué había sido tan escueto? ¿Por qué no le escribió una carta contándole que viajaría a los Estados Unidos en lugar de enviarle un link a un periódico ruso?  Es cierto que fue Aly la que comenzó a escribirle cada vez menos  y la que a fuerza de silencio acabó por romper la comunicación, pero podía haberle dado algo más que un simple link a un periódico.

No le respondió y se metió de lleno con los preparativos para las olimpiadas intentando no pensar en el tema. Le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo olvidarla y ahora el mundo volvía a temblar bajo sus pies. Ella no llegaría a Estados Unidos hasta Septiembre y mientras Aly se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al trabajo que le habían encomendado.

Pasó el verano y escuchó en las noticias que Aliya había llegado al país. Se pasaba los días ocupada trabajando y las noches desvelada pensando en qué debía hacer a continuación.

Ni siquiera sabía si Aliya sentía lo mismo. Ni entendía por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ella, más allá de aquel link que tanto la había perturbado.

Así se le pasaron Septiembre y Octubre, y cuando llegó a Cape Cod era una sombra de sí misma, demasiado cansada y demasiado nerviosa.

\- Te está abriendo las puertas para que hagas lo que quieras, Aly. - le dijo McKayla después de escucharla hablar durante horas sobre el e-mail de Aliya y sus tribulaciones sobre lo que podría significar.

\- ¿ Y qué quiere decir qué haga lo que quiera? - le había respondido levantando las manos completamente confundida.

McKayla se había reído por su reacción.

\- Ella te ha dicho que venía. Quizás no de una forma convencional, pero te lo ha dejado caer. Ahora, si quieres te coges el coche y te vas a verla, y si no, te quedas el resto de tu vida lamentándote porque dejaste pasar la única oportunidad real que has tenido alguna vez de tener algo con la persona por la que has estado colada toda tu vida.  En definitiva, que hagas lo que quieras.

Aly se había quedado mirándola sorprendida y al final se había echado a reír. Por supuesto, McKayla había utilizado su lógica elemental para abofetearla en la cara y dejarle claro que tenía que ir a verla.

Quizás para Aliya sólo era amistad, quizás le avisó sólo por cortesía. Pero si no iba a verla nunca lo sabría y nunca podría dejarlo atrás.

Aparcó cerca de la entrada del pabellón deportivo y cuando apagó el motor se dio cuenta de que el volante seguía temblando. Solo que no era el volante, sino sus manos.

El camino desde el coche hasta la octava planta, donde estaban las instalaciones del gimnasio, se le hizo tan largo como si hubiera conducido otra vez desde Boston hasta New Haven, o quizás como si hubiera viajado al corazón de la misma Rusia para encontrar a Aliya. O al fondo de su propio corazón, que era el sitio donde ella siempre había estado.

Se la encontró cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se quedaron mirándose como si no se reconocieran. Era tan raro que ella estuviera allí, tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo, que apenas podía trasladarlo a la realidad.

Apretó el botón con ansiedad cuando, después de un par de minutos mirándose en silencio, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. En cuanto se abrieron, Aliya entró en el ascensor y se puso frente a ella.

\- Has venido - le dijo muy seria mirándola a los ojos.

Le temblaban las comisuras de los labios y le brillaban los ojos. Aly le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Tenía que venir - le dijo notando como se le empañaban los ojos. Ella siempre fue un imán, tenía que haberlo sabido desde el principio; que al final iría a por ella.

Le tocó la cara y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándolas aisladas de todo lo que no fueran ellas mismas.

\- He venido por ti - susurró Aliya tocando también su cara.

\- Y yo he venido a por ti - le respondió Aly rodeándola con los brazos, por el tiempo que no habían estado juntas y los abrazos que nunca se habían dado.

 

 


End file.
